Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT
NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Serena/Sailor Moon *Jill - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Bill - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Disgust - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Orbit (The Spacebots) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Jangles' Fear - Goofy (Disney) *Jordan - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Tomira Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Jane Darling We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Trina Riffin Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style): Serena's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Style) - Transcript Gallery Tomira.png|Princess Tomira as Joy 1315824851 6.png|Jane Darling as Sadness Trina Riffin.png|Trina Riffin as Disgust Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes.png|Daffy Duck as Fear Serena Tsukino-0.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Riley Andersen Category:NelvanaandGeneDeitchsT&JCartoonsRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Inside Out Movies Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movies Spoof